sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Abbie Mills
Lieutenant Grace Abigail "Abbie" Mills (Nicole Beharie) is a sheriff detective in the small, modern-day town of Sleepy Hollow. After being visited by the demon Moloch at a young age, she is the Second Witness of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse that was foretold in the book of Revelations, and one of the two main protagonists on the show. Abbie, along with their fellow comrades, must team up together to prevent the end of days from occuring. Biography Pre-series Before Abbie became a cop at the Sleepy Hollow police department, she had a troubled childhood, which included brief run-ins with the law. At an early age, Abbie and her sister Jennifer were met with tragedy. Her father left the family for unknown reasons. Her mother, stricken with grief, eventually died years later thus leaving Jennifer and Abbie by themselves. They have no known immediate family beyond their parents. During this tumultuous time, the girls were placed into foster care and attempted to pick up the pieces of their broken life. While walking home from school one day, the two sisters were met by the demon of child sacrifice, Moloch, in the woods. He came in the form of four white trees, which startled the two terrified girls before they blacked out. While it felt like hours that the two had been asleep, the two girls had been missing for four days. After being rescued by a civilian from a local search party, the girls were then taken into police custody. From that point on, their lives had changed for the worse. While being questioned on their whereabouts during the time they went missing, Jennifer had decided to tell the truth about what happened to them in the woods despite Abbie’s warnings that they lie. When asked to corroborate the story, Abbie decided to lie and told the officer that she did not remember. Her reasons for lying were because she was not only frightened by the possibility that supernatural creatures existed, but also because she didn’t want to be taken out of foster care or even worse be placed into an asylum. Heartbroken and angry, Jennifer begged her sister to tell the officer the truth, but Abbie refused and continued to deny any allegations that they were visited by a demon. Thinking that the girl was insane, the officers took Jennifer away for psychiatric help while Abbie was taken back to her foster home. In consequence in her decision to abandon her sister, this tore apart the close relationship the two once shared and has yet to be fully mended. Despite her attempts at a normal life, Abbie still struggled with the incident in the woods. As a result, she began to lash out by abusing drugs as well as hanging with the wrong crowd. One night, she and her ex-boyfriend had decided to rob a convenient store. They had managed to trigger an alarm and the ex-boyfriend had escaped, leaving Abbie behind to take the blame. With the imminent criminal charges looming over her head, it seemed as if Abbie’s fate was sealed to the criminal system until luck favored her. By a chance meeting she was arrested and taken in by Sheriff August Corbin. Corbin, taking pity on the troubled teenager, took her to a diner in an attempt to reach out to her. While engaging with the girl in light conversation, he purchased an apple pie la mode and informed her that by the time the ice cream melted, she had two choices: To get her act together or to go to jail. This was the best fatherly counseling that she had ever experienced in her life, and it was enough to breakthrough to Abbie. From that point on, Abbie was determined to let go of her tragic past that bound her and tried to get her life together. Through Corbin’s act of kindness and mentorship, it inspired Abbie to become a police officer herself. With this new lease on life, the girl excelled. Her career at the police department was successful. Through her brilliance, passion and drive, she was eventually accepted into the elite FBI program in Quantico, which only took in a few hundred people each year. However, with the happenings of Sleepy Hollow, she was forced to turn down the assignment and instead has joined the cause as the Second Witness in the fight against evil. Season One Detective Abbie Mills is a smart and tough detective with the Westchester County PD in the small town of Sleepy Hollow. Poised to leave the town in a week for the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia, she has an unspoken reluctance about her decision. An incident involving her and her sister Jenny causes her to doubt her perceptive abilities, and she's horrified as she witnesses the gory slaying of her partner and mentor, Sheriff August Corbin. Barely able to speak about what she saw, only one person can corroborate her story -- Ichabod Crane, an unwilling fugitive from the past who claims to be a soldier in the Revolutionary War.The Hollywood Reporter, February 21, 2013 Character Summary (per episode) S01E01: Pilot We are first introduced to detective Abbie Mills as she is having a conversation with her mentor and partner, Sherif August Corbin. Abbie, being the headstrong woman that she is, has set her sights on transferring to the FBI Academy located in Quantico, Virginia. Sherif Corbin is convinced that Abbie has only considered this training position as an attempt to escape aspects of her life that she has yet to deal with. This conversation, which takes place in a quaint diner, is cut short when the two are radioed by the police station to tame a few spooked horses at the Fox Creek Stables. Once they have arrived at the stables Abbie realizes that something seems a little suspicious. This is when the Headless Horseman makes his first appearance in modern day Sleepy Hollow. Sherif Corbin, while inspecting the area, comes face to, well, no face, with the Headless Horseman and after a few ineffective shots at the Horseman, gets his head chopped off. Abbie is transfixed, as she sees her partner's decapitated head lying on the ground. As the Horseman makes his exit, Abbie is able to catch a glimpse of him and, in that moment, is in disbelief... (to be continued) Relationships *Sister of: Jenny Mills *Former partner of: Sheriff August Corbin *Enemy of: The Headless Horseman *Former girlfriend of: Luke Morales *Friend of: Ichabod Crane *Former friend of: Andy Brooks *Daughter of Mr. Mills and Lori Roberts *Granddaughter of Jacob Roberts and Ellie Williams *Great granddaughter of Anthony Roberts, Grace Foster, N. Williams, and Karen Crardier *Great-great granddaughter of W. Foster and M. Dixon *Great-great-great granddaughter of T. Foster, Abigail Jackson, Isaac Dixon and Claire Gray *Great-great-great-great granddaughter of Jacob Dixon and Grace Harris Dixon (housemaid who worked in Lachlan Fredericks and was responsible for assisting Katrina Crane when she gave birth). Abbie is good friends with Ichabod. He is the First Witness. Dating back to Ichabod's time, Abbie's ancestor took part in the birth of Ichabod's son. Quotes 'Season 1' 'Episode 1' "Okay. I'll play along here. I am a black female lieutenant for the Westchester County Police Department. Do you see this gun? I'm authorized to use it. On you." -Abbie to Ichabod "Wait, back up, '''you're '''offended?" -Abbie to Ichabod when he expresses offense to the insinuation that he endorses slavery "Congratulations. Slavery has been abolished 150 years. It's a whole new day in America." -Abbie to Ichabod "Two hundred and fifty years, huh? Civil War didn't wake you? Noisy neighbors to the south. Did you get up to pee? Don't know about you, but I'm getting up to pee every 75, 80 years." -''Abbie to Ichabod ''"Convenient part for me is if you tell anyone, no one will believe you." -''Abbie to Ichabod about believing his fantastical story ''"And even if I thought what I saw was possible, I would be alone again arguing a case i cannot understand based on something I cannot explain. Let's. Go." -''Abbie to Ichabod ''"Back in High School... me and my sister Jenny were walking home one night in the forest. All of a sudden there were these four white trees; there was something not right about them. And then there was this voice. I couldn't see it clearly, I couldn't tell if it was a person or a thing. And, uh...We blacked out! Next thing we knew someone found us on the side of the road, and everyone said we were crazy... I guess after a while Jenny started believing it. ... But then you showed up. And everyone said that you were crazy. So I guess I just know what that feels like." -''Abbie to Ichabod ''"Stand down and let me do my job!" -Abbie to the mental institution doctor "Walk fast. We've got about one minute until she realizes that court order is a practice sheet from my academy exam." -''Abbie to Ichabod ''"I think this is where I'm supposed to be." -''Abbie to Irving 'Episode 2' 'IN PROGRESS''' Image Gallery Sleepy hollow lyndie greenwood .jpg|Abbie, Jenny, and Ichabod in Corbin's cabin 1x04 stills10.jpg|Abbie in Roanoke 1x07 stills13.jpg 1x07 stills12.jpg 1x07 stills11.jpg 1x07 stills5.jpg|Abbie with her former boyfriend 1x05 stills3.jpg|Abbie, learning to pray again Conquest 3.jpg|Abbie facing down Conquest/Pestilence Lena gilbert.jpg Necromancer.png Sleepy hollow lyndie greenwood .jpg Thomas.png Behind the Scenes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Season 1 characters